


make war, not love

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, i get really emotional over eriana/wei in case you cant tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: love has a place on the battlefield.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Series: destcember 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 4





	make war, not love

never before, in any of eriana’s lives, had she been presented with the challenges that she faced now.

too many have said that she has gone too far, dove into the deep end.  _ these fools don’t even know the deep end _ , she’d think.  _ but trust me, you’ll see it. _

she did not want to be rational. she did not want to be a gentle, brokenhearted lover, staring out the window and crying gently. that sort of reaction brings itself no end, no closure. no, eriana wanted vengeance. she wanted satisfaction and justice. she wanted crota to meet the same end as wei, for him to fall to her. most importantly, she wanted the world to see proud and clear that eriana-3 loved wei ning. there was to be no doubts, no rumors, no nothing. she didn’t want anybody to ever forget the titan that wei ning was, and that she was loved.

the battlefield is the best stage for a melodrama. of course, anything involving wei had to take place on one. nonetheless, when eriana stepped up to the stage, knowing she would fail, she still fought with rage and wrath in her chest until her dying breath. 

wei ning would have it no other way. 


End file.
